The Kids of Kagome and Inuyasha
by Taja-Chan
Summary: The title is mainly self explanitory but its about two kids and they get to move in together after thir parents realize that they should be together to help each other out with thir troubles. hope you like it R&R plzzzz
1. Default Chapter

THE KIDS OF TWO HALF BREEDS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha no matter how much money I save up. But I do own Kagoshi, Inuome, and the friends I make up during this story.  
  
Gabrielle: For all those people that have stories about Kagome and InuYasha having kids that ive read im not copying any of your stories ive actually had this idea for a while but never wonted to put it up caz I thought I might get flamed. So just to say IM NOT A COPYER!!!!!!  
  
Pinky: okay people hopefully Gabrielle wont change her name any more -.-"  
  
Gabrielle: im not planning on it. Caz Jesse was just not me so im going by my real name okay Pinky my cute little Pink-Wolf-Dragon you!  
  
Pinky: yea okay lets just get own with the story now plzzzz?  
  
Gabrielle: (anger rising) WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA?  
  
Pinky: okay okay but lets do it any way and ill run for my life!!!!!  
  
NOW THE STORY  
  
Kagoshi: Ma, Im going down the well to play with Shippo!  
  
Kagome: you don't need to run off so soon I haven't even told you the great news yet!  
  
(Kagoshi stopped dead in her traks. Wondering what her mother could possibly have to tell her that was more important than playing with Shippo?)  
  
Kagoshi: Well...... what is it you have to tell me?  
  
Kagome: WELL... we are going to moving in with your father and brouther.  
  
Kagoshi: REALLY? AWSOME!!!!! (she screamed as she hugged her mother really tight)  
  
Kagome: well I hoped you would like it  
  
Kagoshi: well... what are we waiting for? Lets get packing!!!  
  
Kagome: wait your dog ears ive already packed everything is ready to go.  
  
Kagoshi: even my friends?  
  
Kagome: NO not your friends you cant take them  
  
Kagoshi: why?  
  
Kagome: because they cant go through the well. And of course youll make good friends there  
  
Kagoshi: okay but can I go say bye?  
  
Kagome: yes you may but hurry we are on a deadline.  
  
Kagoshi: okay I will!!!  
  
(Kagoshi runs off to tell her friends she is moving as Kagome walked back inside remembering the day she became a half breed)  
  
Flash Back  
  
Kagome: InuYasha leave me alone! Why would you care any way you don't love me you only love Kikyo.  
  
(she had cried all the way to the edge of a steep cliff and before she knew what was happening someone yelled her name and scared her to death and she tripped and fell down off the edge and at the bottom (when she got there) she fell straight on her head and was dieing)  
  
Voice: Kagome? Are you okay?  
  
(she remembered then opening her eyes she saw......... Koga in the flash he had given her some of InuYasha's or Shosshomaru's blood he found to bring her back to life)  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Mrs. Higuarshi: Well Kagome you better hurry I think Hojo said he be here in just a moment when I told him you were leaving.  
  
Kagome: Oh No mamma now we have to really hurry and you know how Kagoshi likes to pacrastinate. And he will try to get us to stay  
  
(Kagome walks outside towards the well house)  
  
Kagome: Kagoshi COME ON WE WILL BE LATE  
  
Kagoshi:OKAY MOM BE RIGHT THERE!!! Bye guys ill come back for visits if I don't get to busy where we are moving!  
  
Friends: Okay bye Kagoshi we will miss you dearly!  
  
Tribuoe: Kagoshi the one thing ill remember about you besides the fact you are my best friend is your abnormal ears you have on your head that are snow white and your hair is black. I love you more than anyone will  
  
Kagoshi: aww Tribuoe ill miss you just as much ive got a small picture of me and you together in my pocket ill take it everywhere I go and look at it every 5 minutes just so I don't forget you. Okay  
  
Tribuoe: okay bye  
  
Kagoshi: bye  
  
( they shed some tears and Kagoshi gose to her mom and they start towards the well house. And Kagoshi waves once more to her friends. Her and her mom walked into the well house and went down into the well to the other world.)  
  
INUYASHA  
  
Inuome: dad when is Kagoshi coming to play with me and Shippo?  
  
InuYasha: well me and your mother came to an agreement that they are coming to live with us here!!  
  
Inuome: REALLY? AWSOME!!! WHEN? (a/n: notice the resembleance between the kids)  
  
InuYasha: well (looking at his watch) it should be anytime now  
  
Inuome: okay ill go get Shippo and we will go wait on them!!  
  
InuYasha:okay ill start dinner!  
  
(a/n: notice InuYasha cooking dinner!)  
  
(as Inuome and Shippo walk thir way through the woods to get to the well and wait on Inuome's mom and sister they run straight into.....)  
  
Gabrielle: O arnt I mean? Anyway plzz review it will mean a lot but plzz also no flames its not good for Pinky's health!  
  
Pinky: yea tell me about it she makes me do work (really hard work) when she gets flamed and it also makes her cry.  
  
Gabrielle: PINKY NO YOU JUST DID NOT TELL EVERYONE THAT?  
  
Pinky: uhhhhh well Gabrielle and Pinky OUT!!!!!!  
  
(Pinky runs for his life as Gabrielle chases him with a rolled up news paper) 


	2. Please Read

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated any of my story's in a while... a long while. But the truth is they don't interest me anymore I mean I know all of my fateful reviewers probably love them but I just cant think of anything else for any of them except 'Meeting New People' I still have Idea's for it but im not getting any reviews. So now if any one wants to adopt my story's they can just review this and ill have it up on them all so don't worry who ever I think is eligible to have certain story's ill review you or e-mail you telling ya that you can adopt it and ill check up on it reviewing it and everything so be nice to them and please no flames about this I really think they should have a better home.

By: Taja


	3. Sorry for the inconvineonce i cant spell

Okay I know I keep changing my name… I can never find any that I like. So now im going to keep a few stories maybe all of them but I am very sorry for not updating in like… a very long time, my computer was offline and I had no way to then I got caught up doing other things on the computer and totally forgot about all my stories. So, I shall update and if I don't update in a long time send me a e-mail so I won't forget, I suffer from short term memory loss. Well I hope to hear from you guys again soon and don't forget to mail me! well off to start writing more chappies.

-Author of this story . ;


End file.
